EL PlaN dEl DesTinO::
by PADFooT-BlaCK
Summary: los chicos han crecido Herm sigue sus causas junto con sus amigos de la infancia,los problemas comienzan cuando Ron sufre un accidente por estas causas obligándolos ha cometer cierto fraude y para que este salga bien necesita casarse con su mejor amiga
1. La reunion de año nuevO

Déjenme aclarar algo primero q nada yo NO soy HH pero habra algo de eso en este fic la trama lo pide lo lamento. segundo no creo q semus y Giny terminen juntos pero aquí si lo están en respeto por luna Weasley por q en un principio estaba con Nevile jajajaj (ella entendera) tampoco creo q Neville y Luna acaben juntitos pero creo q se ven lindos .suspiro .......en fin este fic es algo raro se me ocurrió de repente y se hizo una maraña en mi cabeza q creo q es mejor desenredarla fuera escribiéndola así q aquí esta este es mi segundo fic pero el primero del trio (el otro era de los merodeadores y el otro una traducción) así q si en algo me equivoco pues corríjanme normalmente es en la ortografía jejeje

**Capitulo uno**

La reunión de Año nuevo 

El bar realmente inundado de gente repleto por las festividades era la noche la ultima noche antes del cambio de año::: la noche vieja tradicionalmente algunos pasan las festividades en familia,, de hecho la mayoría lo hace pero de vez en cuando uno quiere darse un respiro y ver q tal se la pasa uno en compañía de los amigos ...

-...y luego de eso me dijo señor Weasley si no puede mantener los pies sobre la tierra tal vez no debería hacer negocios- tomo un poco de su bebida- le respondí:: no puedo tener los pies sobre la tierra por q tenerlos lejos de ella es mi negocio- la mesa estaba formada por varias personas cada una tan diferente de cada cual q era increíble q compartieran la misma mesa mas sin embargo ahí estaban todos juntos y cada uno de los acompañantes rió

-creo q es genial q apoyes razones como esa- un hombre alto con voz muy profunda le dijo mientras abrazaba Ginny

-gracias Semus, y las manos donde pueda verlas –lo ultimo se lo dijo para q no lo escuchara Ginny

-yo también lo creo pero no ha sido fácil con tanta cabezota suelto por el mundo- tercio Harry su mejor amigo ellos habían pasado tantas cosas juntos q ahora era imposible imaginar un Harry sin un Ron eran peor q uña y mugre (no sabían exactamente cual era cual)

-cabezotas como los malfoy no??- semus era uno mas de ellos no sabían como había llegado a ser tal vez tenia algo q ver con su boda próxima con Ginny y el refrán de ron :: mantén a Ginny cerca y a al asalta cunas pervertido de Semus aun mas cerca

- o por favor no hablemos de estupideces como los malfoy hoy ¿¿quieren??- - Neville era uno mas de los q estaban esa noche compartiendo un rato

-si suficiente tengo con pelearme con ellos en las cortes de magia como para q aparte los tenga q soportar en mis ratos libres- dijo fastidiado Semus al tomar con su brazo libre otro sorbo de Wisky-mejor hablemos de el mundial

-ya comienzan de nuevo-susurro Ginny

-oye no es mi culpa ser el jugador mas valioso del equipo campeón- la arrogancia en persona se apodero de la boca de ron en ese momento

-vaya Weasley no hay duda q este ha sido tu año – dijo Harry -la verdad es q ya me harte de verte en la portada de todas las revistas

-sobre todo por q mi hermanito no es fotogénico- todos rieron a la observación de Ginny ahora no era una niña era toda una mujercita (aun que a los ojos de Ron un no tenia la edad suficiente para casarse)

-ja-ja- dijo pausado ron –eso no fue gracioso ..vamos no puedo salir tan mal

un nuevo ataque de risa se unió al alboroto del concurrido bar

-veló de esta manera el 99. 9 de tus fotografías salen fatales- neville ya no era tan torpe y el sentido del humor ya estaba mejorando aun que de vez en cuando decía alguna majestuosa tontería

-aun le queda un .o1 no??- Luna estaba igual q siempre esa mirada taciturna y la voz tan extrañamente soñadora q pocos tomaron como verdad ese cometario aun que tal vez el hecho de las copas el ambiente o la festividad los ponía tan de buenas q hasta de bromas sin sentido reían

-gracias- dijo confundido ron -pero bueno no he sido el único este fue un año bueno para todos-

- y ahí va el discurso de cada año- la voz cansina de Hermione no la escucho mas q su compañera de a lado:: Ginny

- harry ha logrado por fin su asenso – dijo señalando a su amigo

-si bueno –empezó algo apenado- me tomo un tiempo pero al final ya soy jefe del departamento de Aurores –rió nerviosamente –aun q tal vez tenga q ver con tantos favores q le he hecho al ministro

-favores???- Neville para no perder la costumbre no entendió

-si bueno resulta q uno de sus dolores de cabeza mas frecuentes puede ser apaciguado por mi- rió mirando a Hermione

-explícanos- Luna lista para una teoría superlativa esperaba algo fuera de este mundo

-Hermione- aclaro Ron simplemente recibiendo una mirada fugaz de reprimenda por parte de la chica era increíble q a pesar de los años no hubiera logrado dominar aun su cabello

-Herm le ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza con sus iniciativas, leyes, propuestas, campañas, normas, reglamentos y de mas q cuando no puede mas con eso me pide q la calme un poco – a la explicación todos mm bueno casi todos rieron

-no es broma Harry es importante hacer conciencia en los magos sobre la igualdad de las razas la gente de agua, licántropos, duendes, elfos, magos, brujos, en fin toda la comunidad mágica deberíamos tener los mismos derechos y oportunidades y si no comenzamos desde la raíz no lograremos un cambio real pasara lo mismo con lo de la "sangre limpia"- esto ultimo lo dijo con desdén

ya estaba Hermione había adoptado la actitud de todo poderosa y sabia q tanto odiaban sus amigos pero es q no le tocaran el son del trabajo por q cambiaba totalmente era todo profesional y no había nadie q la sacara de eso mm bueno tal vez si alguien

-hermione hemos entendido el mensaje- ahora la voz cancina era la de ron

- todos somos iguales – el coro de la mesa dejo en silencio por un microsegundo el lugar para luego volver a la normalidad

-lo se ron disculpen por ponerme así pero ...-trato de disculparse- no importa además cuento con el apoyo de mis amigos

-y vaya q ha sido difícil hacer campaña- agrego Luna- intento publicar todo lo q me das pero es q es demasiado, el quisquilloso no tiene tantos fondos- a pesar de q en un principio hermione se negaba a q un "tabloide"como el quisquilloso publicara sus artículos de política al final termino por aceptar por el hecho de q era el único dispuesto a gastar tanta tinta en algo q muchos ni siquiera terminaban de leer

-y te lo agradezco luna tu apoyo a sido a priori en estas campañas

- si bueno las revistas no se reparten solas sabes??- neville hizo notar su participación

-lo se Neville y te agradezca q las promuevas en tu local- hermione acarició la mejilla de su amigo dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento

-bueno ya manos abajo- Luna no era q se pusiera celosa si no q según un tradición de su familia si una amiga tocaba al esposo por mas de un minuto corría el riesgo de ser atacado por Kualcets una especie de murciélagos q drenaban la masa muscular de los tendones o algo así

-bien falta un minuto para q el año se acabe propongo un brindis- ron se levanto de su silla notablemente era el mas alto de los presentes por mucho

-y esta vez por q será el brindis??-pregunto Harry mientras todos se paraban de sus asientos siguiendo la solemnidad de una situación así

-por nosotros...por q las tienda de herbolaria de Neville crezca aun mas

-mas vale q así sea- agrego Semus , las risas seguido del aludido totalmente rojo fue la respuesta a la propuesta

-por el futuro tan prometedor de Harry en el departamento de aurores..-

-compadezco a los pobres q queden bajo tu cargo- dijo Ginny en broma

-por q el Quisquilloso para q prospere aun mas...

-y q no se le acabe la tinta con tanto q imprimir- mas risas, esta vez fue hermione quien agrego el comentario

-por la boda tan próxima de mi hermana y este patán de Semus

-oye soy magobado (n/a: abogado je je q imaginación tengo no??)- se quejo Semus- creo q merezco un poco de respeto

-esta bien..... por la boda de mi hermana con este seudo patán- corrigió Ron

.-eso se supone q es mejor??- ginny respondió con un beso ligero en los labios y ron continuo tratando de ignorar la imagen

-por q hermione tenga éxito en sus campañas políticas y de conciencia social

-pues tendrá mas con ellas q tratando de aplacar ese cabello- dijo Harry en toda su vida q llevaban de amigos solo dos veces la había visto con el cabello no esponjado y en marañado ::e l baile de navidad y la graduación

-y por el mas reciente campeón de Quiditch jugador mas valioso y mejor amigo q tengo- harry levanto su copa y el tintineo de los choques seguido por el grito conjunto de SALUD corono el momento

el bar realmente acogedor en el corazón de Londres se levantaba en uno de los edificios mágicos mas grandes el British Word Magic Center (BWMC) tenia una vista maravillosa de la ciudad y su luces lograban dominar desde las planicies de inicio de civilización hasta los tranquilos suburbios del este, los gritos de ::"feliz año nuevo" seguido de los abrazos y los buenos deseos reinaban el lugar el paso del año 2005 era una bienvenida a un año q prometía mucho para todos nuestros amigos un año q cambiaria la vida de mas de uno en mas de una forma

lo se capitulo corto pero es solo la introducción solo pa q sepan q es lo q paso con ellos no quería poner un resumen solo diciendo profesiones y q paso con ellos ...otra cosa hay q tomar en cuenta q harry nació en 1980 por lo tanto aquí ya tienen 25 años (hagan cuantas) todo pinta rosa pero si así siguiera la vida no seria vida así q esperen las complicaciones empiezan en el siguiente capitulo:: **_accidentes, Seguros y desperfectos_**


	2. Accidentes Seguros y Desperfectos

Ok atención a este una vez mas digo no soy narradora de deportes es decir ni siquiera me acerco tantito pero se hace lo q se puede asi q les pido ::. PIEDAD!!!!!

No ya en serio ahí les va esto q los disfruten y perdonen la ortografía pero mis profesores se rindieron en la primaria definitivamente esto de la gramática y toda la bola NO ES PA MI

------------------------------------------------

Capitulo dos 

**Accidentes seguros y Desperfectos**

la mañana del 9 de enero fue una como tantas para Ronald Weasley, se levanto en el apartamento que le otorgaba el ser seleccionado nacional (pagado por supuesto por la selección) , reviso el periódico encontrando como siempre lleno de noticias sin sentido y una que otro articulo amarillista, el profeta había bajado de calidad desde que el podía recordar aun que claro como regularmente solo leía la sección de deportes no notaba mucho la diferencia a pesar de que de vez en cuando diera un vistazo al resto de del periódico solo para ver como fluía el resto de la vida en el mundo mágico

esa misma tarde tendría un pequeño partido amistoso con la selección de Francia para recaudar fondos para el P.E.D.D.O. que increíblemente había llevado Hermione hasta sus ultimas y como Ronald era el miembro primario de la lista de afiliados a la organización ("solo firme para que dejara de molestarme" respondía a sus conquistas cada vez que le hacían burla de aquello )tenia la obligación de participar activamente en las actividades que muy amablemente organizaba la propia presidenta; increíblemente para Ron el movimiento era ya bastante mas respetado muy a pesar del nombrecito y día a día cobraba mas fuerza algunos elfos libres comenzaban a dejar de verse como "sicóticos descarriados" y comenzaban a tener sentido en la vida política increíblemente el chiste del departamento de criaturas mágica ya no tenia sentido pues gracias a las intromisiones de Hermione este tenia trabajo hasta para las próximas navidades.. en fin mientras contábamos todo esto el chico decidió tomar un baño para despejarse arreglarse y dirigirse l campo de quidittch por polvos flu hacia, años que aprendió a aparecerse pero no era lo mismo (el mareo no se comparaba en nada)

-por fin llegas- le regaño el capitán al verlo entrar a los vestidores aun con su ropa de civil

-tranquilo Wood- le respondió-no es necesaria la agresividad ya estoy aquí- le bromeo, a pesar de que el quidittch era su trabajo realmente no se lo tomaba muy en serio seguía siendo un juego por el cual le pagaban muy bien

-ya llegas he!!- una chica de cabello castaño claro le saludo

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Kerry- le devolvió Ronald había conocido a Kerry justo el día de las pruebas al principio habían congeniado muy bien pero cuando los resultados de las pruebas salieron ella helo un poco la relación, ella era su suplente y ahora solo se comunicaban con frases cortantes aunque ron no podía negar que había algo que le atraía de Kerry tal vez eran sus extraños ojos uno era café claro y el otro café obscuro como si tuviera una especie de lunar en el ojo, en el no sabia que era exactamente pero lo que fuese no iba a ser el quien lo arruinara, hacia ya años que había aprendido a manejar a las mujeres, o al menos eso creía el

-basta de charlas a calentar Weasley- le ordeno Wood en un tono que no admitía excusas

en el calentamiento a pesar de ser un campo al cual se supone solo tenían acceso los jugadores de ambos equipos y la prensa pero de una u otra manera algunas fans principalmente de Ron se habían colado y gritaban histéricamente tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo

-podrías acallar a tu horda de locas??- Kerry ya se había molestado si había algo mas molesto q fumaran en su presencia (a la chica no le gustaba) era las admiradoras de Ron

el calentamiento continuo sin mas incidentes que ese y cuando los de seguridad llagaron a avisar que el publico comenzaría a entrar a las gradas cada equipo regreso a sus vestidores increíblemente Wood seguía dando discursos de amino por supuesto ron nunca llego a escuchar uno en el colegio aunque por las platicas tan vividas de Harry y sus hermanos casi le parecía sentir haberlo tenido ya antes como capitán el mismo nervio que le llenaba ....

-Bienvenidos amantes del quidittch- comenzó la voz del comentarista

-y amantes de la buenas causas sociales- secundo una voz femenina que pertenecía a una chica llamada-Soy Mary Hilly coordinadora de eventos del P.E.D.D.O. en compañía de Marcus Flint comentarista de deportes y...- pero fue interrumpida a la multitud le dio la impresión como si alguien hubiese callado de repente a la señorita Hilly aunque tal vez era porque eso había pasado

-ahora si estamos listos para que comience el partido recordemos que todas las entradas serán destinadas para los fondos le la Plataforma Elfica – Marcus no había tenido mucho éxito como jugador así que tuvo que conformarse con ser solo el comentarista de los partidos

después de la presentación de las mascotas de respectivos equipos siguió la publicidad y luego al momento esperado..

-realmente les agradezco que estén aquí- decía Hermione por enésima vez. Estaban en las gradas para ser exactos en un palco destinado para la gente pudiente aunque ser la presidenta del P.E.D.D.O. también ayudaba a eso estaba sentada a un lado de Harry que parecía estar buscando algo entre la multitud de abajo

-ya lo sabemos Hermione-le respondió Neville desde el otro extremo del palco- además no es gran sacrificio ver un juego de Quidittch- agrego en broma

-sobre todo cuando se revive la final de la copa pasada- secundo Harry- lastima que Seamus no pudo venir

- si bueno tenia demasiado trabajo con todos los fraudes que esta peleando contra los Malfoy- recordó Hermione y parecía que iba dar todo un discurso sobre la falta de moral de ese tipo de familias pero gracias al cielo fue interrumpida por la entrada de los jugadores al campo

"y aquí entra el equipo de Francia encabezado por el capitán LeMarc este chico si que dio pelea los últimos partidos sus estadísticas indicaban al final de la temporada un 18/20 (n/a: 18 anotados de 20 intentos pa que me entiendan) del total de disparos lastima que esos dos faltantes fueron los causantes de su perdida de la final de quidittch" mientras Flint seguía hablando el resto del equipo francés entro al campo y tomo sus posiciones un nuevo clamor inundo el estadio "y ahora entra el equipo campeón con el capitán Wood as la cabeza estos chicos lograron grandes cosas pero veamos si lograran lo mismo esta vez"

la voz de Flint fue callada por los miles de gritos "weasley es nuestro rey" ese cántico lo había seguido desde el colegio y la gente no se cansaba de cantarlo increíblemente el club de fans se estaba poniendo el planes de platica con las Brujas de McBeth para que gravaran el tema a lo cual Ron respondía siempre son lo mismo "eso si que es exagerar" aunque no era un rotundo no tampoco era un si definitivo

el partido comenzó al silbatazo del arbitro "Inglaterra con la pelota wood se mueve increíblemente rápido por esos ...uhg .. eso debió doler una bludgger directo al estomago no pudo hacer nada y Francia cerca de los aros Bochult tira yyyy falla Weasley la para hay que admitir que cuando ese chico esta de malas nada pasa por ahí.. la pasa a Turner esquiva dos tres lista para tirar y CIELOS!!! increíble jugada la pasa a Wood al ultimo momento y anotan --- la velocidad de la acción era muchísimo mas rápida que las palabras y a los tres minutos del partido el marcador ya era de 50-0 favor Inglaterra

-Vaya y pensar que en su primer partido era una coladera- comento Harry a Hermione la cual estaba algo distraída

-decías??- pareció regresar de su mundo y aterrizar a la realidad aunque conociendo a la chica talvez estaba planeado algo mas

-que ron ha mejorado mucho desde el colegido ¿¿no lo crees??- le volvió a decir

-claro que ha mejorado –le respondió- ya es mas confiado y un poco mas maduro

-maduro??- perdón estamos hablando del mismo Weasley??- de repente se paro- NNOOOOOOO!!!!-habían anotado el primero Francia aunque viendo el marcador casi no se notaba Hermione parecía que no estaba en el mismo partido que Harry porque no mostraba alteración alguna por el marcador

-buen no he dicho que mucho pero al menos ya sabe cuando se equívoca y de vez en cuandosabe mantener la bocota cerrada- le dijo- ¡¡CUIDADO!!- le grito empujándolo al suelo ...una de las bludgger habían dado contra el palo de la escoba de uno de os jugadores Franceses y caía sin sentido alguno sobrevolando por el palco cayendo en blandito ya que Neville había servido de cojín en la caída aunque eso es lo que menos importa ya que los dos estaban bien, inconscientes pero bien, Hermione en el chanchullo había quedado justo encima de Harry sonrojándose peor que el cabello de Ginny la cual por cierto brillaba por su ausencia

Harry pareció notar la extraña posición en la que se encontraban pero no parecía tener la mas mínima intención de hacer algo al respecto aunque también se sonrojo no hubo palabra alguna hasta que Neville empezó a quejarse y fue hasta entonces que ambos recuperaron una postura mas... vertical y regresaron a sus asientos luego de que el jugador fuera llevado a la enfermería en compañía de Neville

"vaya si Francia no atrapa pronto la snitch este partido será ganado por Inglaterra" entre tanto merequetengue el marcado había aumentado a 140-20 favor (es necesario decirlo??) y los jugadores fe la selección francesa comenzaban a ponerse un tanto inquietos y hacían jugadas sin sentido que aprovechaba el equipo contrario para anotar era increíble que siendo profesionales LeMarc se permitiera semejantes errores pero sus errores costarían caro y no precisamente en el partido

"y hay un tiempo fuera pedido por parte de LeMarc" el comentarista solo decía lo obvio (n/a: cosa que odio de los si uno no se diera cuenta)

ron se acerco al palco donde se encontraban sus amigos que curiosamente estaba situado arriba de las fans de Ron que comenzaron a gritar aun mas y a saltar en cuanto vieron que el chico se acercaba

-esta bien Neville?-pregunto sin siquiera saludar

-algo aturdido pero vivirá- respondió Harry –oye buena atrapada

-gracias.. ¿sabes? esto esta resultando mas fácil de lo que me esperaba – acepto con muy poca humildad en sus labios –vamos recaudar una buena suma el día de hoy no Hermione??- trato de hacer la platica con la chica que al parecer estaba tratando de acallar un poco a la "horda de locas" de Ron

del otro lado del campo se escuchaba una discusión un tanto subida de tono en Francés con palabras quie pocos espectadores entendían pero el tono era bastante explicito "LeMarc les estaba regañando por su bajo desempeño"

-si los fondos serán suficientes para pagar la obras de construcción del centro de refugiados elficos que esta.....- pero ron no llego a escuchar el resto de la oración el golpeador de Francia se había hartado de los sermones del capitán y había lanzado una bludgger contra ron el cual estaba totalmente distraído en la conversación así que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla y le golpeo con tremenda fuerza la espalda la cual al contacto con la pelota se escucho romperse cada uno de los huesos de la espina dorsal

ron cayo de su escoba semi-inconsciente justo encima de sus admiradoras que muy para sorpresa de todos no hicieron nada para amortiguar la caída dejaron que cayera seco los 5 metros de distancia del palco a las gradas golpeándose la cabeza con uno de los escalones todo lo que ron veía era...NADA

-esto es mi culpa – escuchaba una voz familiar ...muy familiar

-quisieras tranquilizarte?? No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente de trabajo- un hombre trataba de apaciguar a alguien ron no recordaba mucho le dolía horrores la cabeza y cada vez que intentaba recordar le dolía aun mas así que desistió y decidió hacer lo mas coherente :: abrir los ojos

-ya despertó- Hermione se acerco a la cama de ron rápidamente desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación

-hey Weasley!!! Susto que nos diste – le saludo Harry era extraño lo ultimo que recordaba era un partido de Quidittch y estar hablando con ellos pero el resto era muy confuso ¿qué diablos hacia en ... el hospital??

-¿qué paso?- logro por fin articular antes de intentar sentarse en la cama solo ara darse cuenta q traía una de esas incomodas batas de hospital

-no recuerdas el partido??-se sorprendió Harry –vaya si que te golpearon duro!!

-no te burles Harry -le reprimió la chica- Ron lo lamento tanto esto es mi culpa si no hubiera insistido tanto en el partido de exhibición no te habrían golpeado y no estarías ahora en el hospital con una cuenta millonaria por pagar y una ardua recuperación por delante y totalmente abandonado por el seguro y...- la chica estaba nerviosa, hablando demasiado rápido aunque también estaba hablando de mas hasta que Harry decidió ponerle una mano en la boca parea que se calmara y se callara

-y tu no te preocupes nosotros nos aremos cargo de todo- le aseguro Harry pero era demasiado tarde ron ya había escuchado demasiado

-momento a que se refiere Hermione cuando dice lo de mi seguro y lo de la recuperación y todo lo demás- una mueca que Harry no había visto en ron desde el colegio se apodero de su rostro la misma cara de miedo y desesperación que puso cuando estaban en "casa" de Aragog aunque esta vez era mas cómica por que no estaban en ninguna situación que la ameritaba (al menos no Harry)

-bueno ...veras.... los medímagos dicen que el golpe que recibiste en la espalda es lo mas grave te lastimaste la ..... -intento comenzar a explicar Harry manteniendo aun una mano sobre la boca de una alterada Hermione

-señor Potter creo que acordamos que seria yo quien pusiera al tanto de su condición al señor Weasley- una mujer mayor con un gigantesco moño y un bata verde son el escudo de San Mungo asomo por la puerta con un aire de autoridad que daba miedo llevarle la contra

-eeehhmm si yo solo... el quería saber- la mujer imponía presencia en la habitación tal vez tenia algo que ver con sus dimensiones o con el ojo saltón que parecía escrutarte si bajabas la guardia pero Harry que había enfrentado a Voldemort mas de una vez no podía enfrentar a una simple enfermera

-como se encuentra Señor Weasley??- le pregunto posándose a un lado de su cama como un gigantesco cuervo pálido ignorando por completo la respuesta de Harry

-ahmm ¿bien?- respondió-pero

-si ya se le duele todo el cuerpo no siente sus piernas y el cuello representa un gran problema- le corto la enfermera mirando el expediente que traía bajo el brazo si hubiera dirigido una pequeñísima mirada al paciente se abría dado cuanta que eso no era lo que ron iba a preguntar

-yo...-intento en vano decir algo Ron para preguntar lo que realmente quería saber

-si todo sale bien le daremos de alta en 5 días- comenzó el monologo mientras Hermione se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente Harry trataba de recuperar su postura y ron intentaba carburar la situación- la lesión es algo de cuidado y su horario de terapias le será entregado mas tarde y si quiere regresar al trabajo tendrá que seguirlas al pie de la letra así tal vez en unos meses regrese al quidittch por lo de las..

-espere un momento ¿de que terapias me habla??- esa palabra no le gusto ni tantito al chico

la medimaga puso una mueca de fastidio puso sus ojos en blanco y luego de soltar un largo suspiro respondió- la pelota golpeo justo en la medula y tenia fracturas en casi toda la espalda , ya se que todo eso se puede curar con magia- agrego al ver que ron iba a hacer un comentario- pero aun así quedan cicatrices en sus tendones y músculos internos que solo sanaran con el tiempo y algunas pociones que le administráremos en los días que este aquí...-dio solo tres segundos de silencio tiempo suficiente según ella para que asumiera toda la información y volvió a hablar—bien por ahora parece que todo esta como debería – dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando el aire mas respirable ahora que su presencia se había esfumado

-tan grave fue??- lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo pero Hermione comenzó una vez mas a disculparse

-si no hubiera insistido tant..-pero esta vez ron quería ser el que hablara y ella no lo iba a impedir ni cuando estuvieron en el colegio lo hizo menos se lo iba a permitir ahora que eran "adultos maduros"

-vasta de todas maneras algún día me hubiera tocado algo así- le corto- aunque unos meses fuera no suena tan mal lo que quiero saber es ¿¿que paso en el partido?? - soltó la pregunta al aire sin esperar alguna respuesta exacta Harry fue quien respondió

-tu sustituto termino el partido por ti y le dieron una suspensión mensual a tu agresor – le informo Harry

-así que Kerry por fin jugo- lo dijo con una sonrisa el siempre quiso ver como jugaría la chica en condiciones oficiales- ¿cómo lo hizo?- pregunto tal vez con mas entusiasmo del que debería

-lo hizo muy bien- parecía que Hermione sentía cierto desprecio por la chica por que no respondió de muy buen talante

-vaya quisiera haberlo visto- admitió Ron

-créeme hubiese sido mejor que no saliera- ron no comprendía el cometario de Hermione que de malo tenia que kerry por fin hubiese salido al campo a ella no le afectaba en nada

-por que lo dices??- no se iba a quedar con la duda

-léelo tu mismo- le acerco un papel que rápidamente reconoció como el profeta y abrió en la sección de deportes si algo de ella aparecía ahí era obvio que seria en esa sección pronto encontró el articulo que buscaba en primera pagina de la sección deportiva se mostraban fotos de el incidente con la bulgger y algunas mas del partido el encabezado dejo blanco a Ron..

"_TRAGEDIA DEL REY ABRE PUERTAS DE NUEVO TALENTO INGLES"_

_el pasado 9 de enero se celebró un partido de quidittch de exhibición a favor de la P.E.D.D.O. aunque la labor es digna de mención los incidentes que se suscitaron en el lugar son mas trascendentes que el mismo marcador final._

_En un tiempo fuera pedido por el capitán de la selección francesa (Jean LeMarc) un de los golpeadores de la misma selección arremetió de forma agresiva contra el reconocido guardián de la selección campeona Ronald Weasley provocando con esto que el "rey", como se le ha llamado desde hacia ya varios años, quedara en malas condiciones para seguir en el partido y a pesar de que el agresor (Paul Renualt) fue suspendido de la selección hasta nuevo aviso este acontecimiento fue no solo el preludio a la noticia de hoy::: Después de que "el rey" fuera atendido por su estado la suplente de Weasley acudió para cubrir el puesto. Si bien se había especulado mucho sobre el talento desperdiciado de la chica ahora mas que nunca nos damos cuenta de que los aros de la selección inglesa han sido custodiados por el guardián equivocado, ya que Kerry Dayz demostró un talento nato no dejado pasar ni una sola vez la pelota por los aros y siendo pieza maestra en la muchas jugadas valiosas para el triunfo de Inglaterra._

_Quienes presenciaron el partido estarán de acuerdo con migo que el capitán Wood deberá hacer una severa validación de sus recursos y si es un hombre inteligente seguirá este consejo:: los accidentes no existen si eso paso fue para que se diera cuanta que "alguien" mas debería estar en el puesto de guardián"_

ron termino de leer el articulo pero no terminaba de creer lo que leía bajo el periódico lentamente con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios y una mirad aun tanto ó a reír Harry y Hermione no entendieron por que en el periódico no había ningún chiste pero al parecer Ron no entendía la situación

-buena broma chicos es obvio que hechizaron el periódico – les dijo aun teniendo esa mirada demente pro al ver que sus amigos solo se volteaban a ver desorientados por la reacción de pelirrojo temió lo peor- ...por q esto es una broma...¿verdad?- no respondieron- ¿VERDAD?- Harry meneo la cabeza de arriba abajo negándolo- Harry por que esta moviendo la cabeza así??- la histeria ya se había apoderado del chico

-ron tranquilo- Hermione se veía muy apurada por su reacción- es solo un tonto comentario en un periódico- le recordó ...eso calmo un poco a ron y se relajo dejándose caer de nuevo en su cama respirando entrecortadamente

-tienes razón, tienes razón es solo un articulo Wood no hará nada- se tranquiliza a si mismo no paso ni un minuto de esto cuando alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación de Ron, Harry y Hermione temieron lo peor y eso mismo llego

-buenos días señor Weasley- no era mas que un pequeño representante de la compañía aseguradora de Ron este lo supo de inmediato por el "uniforme" anaranjado fluorescente que llevaba entro y se detuvo justo a los pies de la cama de Ron

-bueno días señor Blower- saludo ron Hermione y Harry solo inclinaron la cabeza en saludo y el señor Blower hizo lo mismo- supongo que viene para pagar mi cuanta de hospital- se aventuro a hacer conjeturas

- se equivoca de hecho vengo a informarle el proceder en estos casos- le respondió

-en..estos..casos- repitió Ron tal vez era el golpe en la cabeza pero ese día realmente comprendía menos que de costumbre

-no esperara que paguemos ..-consulto unos papeles que traía consigo- 23000 galeones por un accidente que su póliza no cubre- le dijo muy hiriente el tipo podía parecer menudito e insignificante pero esas palabras era muy peligrosas para tan pequeña boca

-explíquese- pidió ron tratando de mantener la calma

-su seguro le cubre todos los accidentes laborales, es decir todos aquellos incidentes que se puedan dar en el partido o por alguna jugada riesgosa cosa muy frecuente- ron asintió levemente – pues bien dado que el incidente con la bludgger se dio en un tiempo fuera técnicamente no estaba en el partido y técnicamente no estaba haciendo ninguna jugada y técnicamente nosotros no tenemos obligación de pagar su cuenta- termino de explicar y le entrego una copia de la póliza que años antes había firmado Ron si leer (gran error) se quedo sin palabras al parecer el hombrecito tenia razón y el seguro no tenia ninguna obligación técnica con el

-ustedes ya lo sabían??- volteo a ver a Harry y Hermione que lo miraban un tanto preocupados

-técnicamente si- respondió Hermione

-si me disculpan tengo muchas cosas mas que hacer asi que me voy – dijo el señor Blower y luego desapareció sin que nadie pudiera decir nada mas

-técnicamente???- pregunto Ron

-bueno el señor Blower ya había venido mientras estabas dormido- admitió Harry

-vamos ron no es tan malo- le animo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada

-no es tan malo eh?? – la desesperación estaba en el rostro de Ron y a su voz sonaba llena de ira cosa que sus amigos pocas veces habían visto en tantos años de conocerlo- estoy prácticamente lisiado por unos MESES con mi puesto en un hilo y una cuenta de hospital que no puedo pagar Y TU ME DICES QUE NO ES TAN MALO?!?!?!?!- la actitud de ron intimidaría hasta el mismo Snape su mirada era de locura y su voz decía que no quería la lastima de nadie quería su vida de regreso

-esto es mi culpa- dijo Hermione dando la espalda a ron – si no te hubiera insistido tanto en el partido tu no estarías así- parecía como si la chica quisiera llorar ...Ron solo la había hecho llorar una vez y eso fue cuando tenían 11 años aunque nunca lo admitió eso además de lastimarle no le gusto nada, no le gustaba ver a Hermione triste era su mejor amiga y la única que lo aguantaba además de Harry y rápidamente trato de arreglar lo que había provocado

-no es tu culpa Hermione- le calmo- perdón me deje llevar ya sabes como soy- trato de justificarse –hagamos algo llama a Semus el sabe de todo esto de tecnicismos tal vez pueda ayudarnos

esto si bien no calmo del todo a Hermione al menos paro el sentimiento de culpa inminente que las palabras de el pelirrojo habían causado Harry di gracias al cielo de que al menos por esta vez Ron hubiera reaccionado rápido y no como solía hacer dejar asar el tiempo y dejar crecer el pleito tal vez después de todo si había madurado un poco como dijo Hermione

bien esto es todo por hoy el próximo capitulo semus dará el veredicto y a alguien se le ocurrirá la mejor de la ideas .....se que no soy comentarista ni periodista (por eso no estudio eso) pero se hace lo mejor

en respuesta a ciertos reviws que me mando cierta personita el capitulo 1 fue corregido de los errores de ortografía que parecen molestar tanto, pero que quieren que haga si mi computadora sabe tanto de ortógrafa como yo no somos precisamente el mejor equipo de la red

pronto colgare el tercer capitulo LA CAIDA DEL REY ya sabrán de que se trata tan solo por el titulo por ahora los dejo en paz


	3. La caida Del ReY

Bien espero no haberme tardado mucho se que no es excusa pero he entrado a clases y pues no se estoy medio chipil por el fin de las vacaciones ojala os guste este cap pero antes responder los reviws:

**.:Narwen Weasley:. **no te gusta Kerry? Pero si es bien simpática.. la verdad es un poquitin orgullosa pero ya veras que tiene que ver en esta historia que por cierto no es H/Hr déjame aclárate que yo odio esos fics es lo peor que puedan escribir, en cuanto a lo de Ron estoy tratando de mejorar eso dime si lo logre porfa (no me había dado cuenta) bye y gracias por tu reviw

**.:sarah-keyko:. **bien a mi tampoco me gusto mucho lastimar a mi amorsito pero de alguna manera tenia que ponerlo ¡¡es la base de esta historia! ..veamos que te parece la "genial" idea a mi en lo personal es lo que mas me agrada... no pensándolo bien me agrada mas cuando esta se realiza jeje gracias por el reviw

**.:BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr:.** bueno es q Kerry es un poquitin..como decirlo?...mmm ...bueno no se como describirla esta inspirada en una de mis mejores amigas, no creo que en capítulos venideros caiga muy bien pero se reivindicara , lo prometo es alguien que tendrá que ver en este fic mas de lo que aparenta y gracias por el reviw

**.:Moony Weasley:.** okokokok no presiones lo subí lo mas rápido posible además si yo me hurto tu ojo tu robaste mi nariz! así que estamos a mano espero que no me mates por lo que hacec Kerry en este cap jeje y por cierto no me molesta que me digan mis errores de ortografía o gramática ya se que soy mala que me lo recuerden seguido no bajara mi moral y por lo del apellido no creo que tu papa se de cuenta que lo tome prestado

**.:Paola:.** hey gracias me has hecho sonrojar no son tan originales mis ideas mas bien son un poco fuera de lo común este se me ocurrió mientras veía una peli con mis pas' a las 7 de la mañana (a quien se le ocurre ver TNT a esa hora? Respuesta: solo a ellos ' ) y por lo de dejar a esos dos juntos ni lo digas en broma eso seria un sacrilegio para mi de por si ya me siento mal conmigo misma al poner pedacitos H/Hr ahora imagínate como me pondría si los dejara juntos! Despreocúpate por eso que ya lo tengo en la cabeza bien armado gracias por tu reviw

**.:Rocio:.** Si lo mismo digo pero parece que algunos no piensan igual pero bueno lo único que puedo perder con eso es mi mala ortografía no? Pero wueno que tal va el contenido? Alguna sugerencia de eso? Gracias por el reviw

**.: Luuluu:.** Eres de Venezuela? Graxias por el reviw tampoco lo voy a dejar paralítico pero si lo voy a dejar fuera de combate por un rato jeje increíble que pueda ser tan cruel con el amor de mi vida

**El Plan Del Destino **by

PADFooT-BlaCK 

(cualquier desacuerdo con el titulo díganselo a Moony Weasley, a mi me parece que esta bien )

**Capitulo 3**

La caída del Rey 

_«...por conclusión el mundo del quidittch cambia tan drásticamente en un ambiente de competencia que no permite el lujo de las dudas provocadas por sentimentalismos y tiempos nostálgicos que de no tomar las medidas correctas en el tiempo correcto seria imposibles regresar al mismo. Es tiempo de que los capitanes de hoy día se pregunten ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto con mis recursos de mano? bueno pues si los lectores me permiten expresar mi opinión yo creo que en estas situaciones lo mas coherente seria dejar a la estrella del momento Kerry Dayz al mando; tal vez así algunos dejarían de lamentarse y comenzarían el verdadero trabajo»_

_14 de enero 2005 El mundo del _

_Quidittch edición no.24786750 _

_por Marcus Flint fragmento del _

_articulo.."¿el Rey debe caer?"_

la visita de Semus no puedo ser menos agradable de lo previsto, Ron guardaba esperanzas de que algún tecnicismo le ayudara a librarse de las cuentas del hospital pero lejos de eso Semus le dio la mala noticia de que el contrato era "técnicamente" legal (esa palabra en realidad comenzaba a molestarlo) no le ayudo a su recuperación permaneciendo en el hospital 3 días mas de lo previsto por los medimagos, pero a Ron aun le faltaba lo peor al llegar a casa se topo con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, la persona que, el sabia, representaba una catástrofe en persona el Némesis de su gloria pero aun así lo saludo...

-¿que te trae por aquí Wood- le saludo secamente Ron, Harry y Hermione le habían ayudado a instalarse luego de llegar de san mungo pero debido a situaciones laborales le tuvieron que dejar rápidamente con la promesa de regresar lo mas pronto posible pues tenia inmovilizada la espalda (solo para asegurarse dijo el medí mago) resultaba bastante incomodo pero si no había otro remedio así tenia que ser

-¿no lo sabes- le devolvió con otra pregunta, Ron se lo temía pro eso tal vez quería dar largar a la discusión pero también sabia que eso de nada le serviría-¿puedo pasar- el invierno aun no terminaba y afuera estaba helando pero a pesar de eso Ron no le había invitado a pasar seguía ahí parado justo fuera de la puerta

-claro pasa- se sorprendió a si mismo tratando de moverse torpemente, Wood pareció apenado e intento ayudarle pero Ron con su sola mirada le dijo "yo puedo valerme solo" y desitio de cualquier intento de posible ayuda tomando asiento en uno de los sillones

-bien esto será rápido -comenzó Wood parecía no tener ganas de decir lo que venia decir y estaba algo nervioso- no tengo intenciones de irme por las ramas el asunto que tengo que tratar contigo no lo amerita además de que

-wood- este pareció no notar la interrupción de Ron

-me han estado presionando para

-wood- no hubo señal de vida inteligente

-que apresure la situación lo mas posible

-WOOD- casi grito Ron pero esta vez parece que si le hizo caso pues se cayo y le volteo a ver con cara de "¿que?"-; te estas hiendo por las ramas- le dijo

-si bien -carraspeo la garganta

a Ron no le gustaba ese "gesto" inevitablemente le recordaba los años del colegio con esa bruja de Umbridge

-yo bueno Ron no tengo mas remedio que..-parecía nervioso definitivamente los años habían pasado y cuando uno convive tanto con gente tan agradable no es tan fácil

-despedirme-le ayudo

-bueno- el solo asintió en silencio algo apenado, Ron que ya lo veía venir solo soltó un largo suspiro, si en esos momentos hubiera podido golpear a Wood lo hubiera hecho pero para fortuna de el y de Oliver, en esos momentos al menos, eso le era imposible

un silencio incomodo siguió a eso parecía que ninguno de los dos tenia mas que agregar Ron se quedo con sus pensamientos un rato y Oliver no quiso interrumpir hasta que iba a decir "lo siento" pero Ron le volvió a dar la misma mirada que le dirigió cuando intento ayudarle y al ultimo minuto cambio la frase por un- me tengo que ir- Ron ni siquiera hizo un intento para acompañarlo o darle un adiós, se quedo viendo la pared que, por alguna razón ahora contaba con toda su atención.

-

Las oficinas del P.E.D.D.O. no eran precisamente las mejores instalaciones que Londres podía ofrecer pero funcionaban como domicilio fiscal de las causas que dirigía Hermione aunque el accidente de Ron le hubiera conmocionado un poco ahora estaba sentada en su mullido sillón de oficina y se hundía cada vez mas en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien la interrumpió

-señorita Granger la buscan en recepción- era Mary Hilly su mano derecha en cuanto a la plataforma elfica se refería

-quien es- le pregunto aun perdida en sus pensamientos

-la señorita Weasley- respondió asomando su cabeza por una pequeña abertura de la puerta, si bien las instalaciones no eran de primera la vista si las oficinas estaban en un 13vo piso y desde ahí tenia aun vista hermosa del rió Tamesis cruzando la ciudad, volteó su silla y asintió torpemente a Mary la cual se retiro tan rápido que Hermione no se dio cuenta

-déjate de tonterías- fue el saludo de Ginny

Hermione respondió con una mueca de confusión cosa muy extraña en ella por que regularmente sabia de todo

-se que te culpas del accidente de mi hermano y estas mal- le contesto a su pregunta silenciosa y se sentó en el sillón enfrente de su escritorio como siempre lo hacia cuando iba a ver a su amiga

-no puedo dejar de pensar que si no hubiera...-pero Ginny la interrumpió

-el hubiera es el verbo mas apendejativo que existe en el vocabulario – aseguro con un tono de gracia en su voz- déjate de lamentar y comencemos a pensar que podemos hacer para solucionar esto

-con gusto pagaría la cuenta de hospital pero por el momento no cuento con fondos propios- Hermione estaba muy decaída y no ayudaba en nada todos esos reportajes y rumores que en los últimos días se habían hecho del futuro de Ron

-no vine a reclamarte dinero si no apoyo- le corrigió –Semus leyó de nuevo la póliza pero no encontramos ningún punto débil al menos en ESA póliza no hay nada de lo cual podamos valernos

-Así que todo es legal- dijo con pesar la presidenta

-totalmente –antes de que pudieran continuar alguien todo a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta alguna entro Luna

-es una lastima que cláusulas técnicas arruinen la vida de alguien no- se anexo a la platica como si hubiese estado ahí desde el principio, Hermione y Ginny ya estaba acostumbradas a esto y por eso ya no se asombraban tanto aunque a Hermione seguía molestándole un poco

-tecnicismos-dijo con desdén Ginny –los odio, Semus dice que los Malfoy de valen de ellos muy a menudo, si me lo preguntan no son mas que artimañas para safarse de responsabilidades-

-Son tan inútiles- secundo Hermione al menos si no podía ayudar monetariamente podría desahogar su sentimiento de culpa culpando a los tecnicismos

-que es eso- señalo Ginny un gran expediente color rosa flourecente encima del escritorio de Hermione-papeleo de la junta- se aventuro

-es que con lo de Ron me entro la curiosidad y revise mi propia póliza-le respondió como avergonzándose de su actuar

-ya veo- dijo Ginny mas para que no se avergonzara que por que realmente le encontrara una utilidad

-sabias que tengo una cláusula que cubre a hermanos en casos de accidentes-comento indignada-

-bueno una así me ayudaría a mi ahora- observo Ginny

-Ginny- llamo su atención cuya que parecía empezar a pensar demasiado profundo en eso- yo soy hija única. Le recordó

-oh! Cierto-y rasco su cabeza recordando lo dicho-entonces en este caso si son inútiles

-claro que lo son, en mi póliza tengo una que cubre accidentes con alfombras voladoras- Ginny bufo ante el comentario de Luna- como si yo me fuera a subir en una de esas cosas- Hermione frunció el ceño ella pensaba que eso era inútil por que las alfombras voladoras habían sido prohibidas en Inglaterra hace siglos no por otra cosa

-si uno leyera con atención esas pólizas se daría cuenta que son todas unas tonterías- Apoyo Ginny

Luna cambio su mirada y la dirigido al fólder rosa fluorescente de la póliza de Hermione lo tomo y empezó a hojear como loca buscando algo de repente se le había ocurrido una idea que tal vez aliviaría todo sentimiento de culpa en Hermione, algo que tal ves resolvería los problemas de Ron, algo tan absurdo que podría funcionar

Ginny noto la mirada de Luna una mezcla de locura y cordura muy poco frecuente en ella, regularmente solo era locura, así que no se aguanto la curiosidad

-que estas pensando Luna-

-que es buscas-pregunto Hermione en un esfuerzo por ser atendida por la rubia loca

-Luna no creo que eso sea lo mas coherente- le aconsejo Ginny al parecer ella ya había resuelto el misterio que Hermione no podía ver

-es lo único que se me ocurre para ayudar- le respondió llanamente

-¿qué-Hermione; no comprendía parecía como si ellas dos hablaran su propio idioma y ella de repente fuera extranjera de esa tierra

-debe de haber algo mas que hacer-dijo Ginny no parecía convencida de la cordura de Luna aunque realmente nunca estuvo muy segura de ella

-¿qué-; Hermione se estaba desesperando

-lo tengo- grito victoriosa Luna

-por favor que no comience a correr desnuda gritando Eureka por la oficina-murmuro Ginny aunque Hermione pudo escucharla no comprendía el chiste

-podrían hacerme parte de su descubrimiento- Hermione se harto y soltó su humor si mas ni mas- que hay de interesante en mi póliza?

Luna pareció recuperar la compostura y con una sonrisa en los labios le acerco una pagina del tan largo documento que tenia en sus manos a Hermione la cual sin entender la mas mínima parte de lo que ahí sucedía comenzó a leer

-

Ron no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo paso desde que se fue Wood, solo se quedo ahí con sus pensamientos y rememorando cada escena que lo había llevado hasta esa situación y no le gusto nada lo que vio, no se percato cuando diferente lechuzas habían llegado con correspondencia que dejaban en la mesa y luego se iban al notar que el destinatario parecía una estatua de cera y hubiese seguido así por días de no haber sido por cierta cabeza que se asomo por su chimenea

"como odio que lleguen sin mas aviso que una chispa verde" pensó al ver el rostro que menos quería en ese momento

-como estas Weasley- pregunto con un dejo de cortesía la chica

-he estado mucho mejor gracias- respondió seco

-bien yo solo quería saber como seguías- dijo Kerry un poco sentida, con claras intenciones de retirar su cabeza de chimeneas a las cuales no le llamaban

-perdón no he estado de muy buen humor últimamente- dijo en ultimo minuto Ron después de todo ella no había sido la culpable nadie tenia la culpa ella solo hizo su trabajo

-puedo ir- pregunto Kerry- es que esto de estar empinada en mi chimenea no es muy agradable que digamos—al ultimo comentario Ron rio el mismo había aprendido a usar el "feletono" solo para no tener que preocuparse por su retaguardia cada vez a que trataba de comunicarse con Harry desde la madriguera, digamos que esa era una de las desventajas de tener a Fred y George como hermanos, en lo que el pensaba en esta y mil trivialidades mas, la cabeza de Kerry desapreció del fuego y dos segundos después una figura alta y llena de cenizas apareció justo enfrente de la chimenea de Ron

-tantos magos que somos y tan inteligentes y aun no encontramos la manera de quitar la ceniza de la red flu- seguía sacudiéndose las mismas de sus ropas traía una gabardina obscura que lucia muy desmejorada por el trayecto en la red flu

-a mi no me molesta la ceniza- fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió decir a Ron

-bueno discúlpame entonces por ser tan quejumbrosa- el tono era de sarcasmo pero Ron no lo capto y se sintió un silencio incomodo entre los dos ella comenzó a dar vueltas a paso inseguro alrededor de la sala de estar llena de fotos la mayoría de Ron en algún evento o de vacaciones con su familia "_muy numerosa_" pensó para si una foto le llamo la atención en especial parecía la mas reciente Ron estaba en compañía con seis personas mas en un bar de Londres, el cual Kerry desconocía, estaba abrazando a una chica castaña de cabellos revoltosos y a su otro lado estaba – Harry Potter- no era su intención dar a conocer su asombro tan de repente pero así fue

-Si hemos sido amigos desde el primer día de clases- dijo muy orgulloso ya había pasado las épocas en las cuales deseaba ser el ahora esta feliz con su vida y muy feliz por su amigo, Ron tomo la foto de la repisa en la cual se encontraba , no sin dificultad por su estado pero hizo lo posible por ignorar el dolor punzante de su espalda y volvió a sentarse en su asiento

-la chica de a lado es tu novia- pregunto curiosa

-lo fue alguna vez- confeso

-que paso-

-las cosas no funcionaron... creo que ambos teníamos miedo de que la amistad se arruinara – era verdad ni el mismo recordaba por que lo suyo no había podido ser, solo recordó que por primera vez en su vida se había sentido feliz, por dos meses había sido completamente feliz pero luego todo cambio Harry se distancio y las cosas entre los amigos no fueron iguales así que decidieron que dejarían su noviazgo por un rato pero ese tiempo ya se había alargado mucho tiempo _"ocho años, tres meses, veinticinco días, pero quien llevaba la cuanta?"_ pensó-; se llama Hermione Granger

-la presidenta del P.E.D.D.O.- Ron asintió con la cabeza – vaya leo toda su columna en el quisquilloso

-fuimos juntos al colegio también es amiga mía desde hace tiempo- soltó un largo suspiro. Kerry no sabia que comentario decir en esas situaciones

-y el resto? Quienes son- era hora de cambiar de persona

-la rubia es Luna Lovegood editora del quisquilloso- en la fotografía Luna sonreía distraída y recibía un ligero beso en la mejilla del chico sentado a su lado- el es Neville Longbottom su novio

-yo lo conozco, ¿no tiene una tienda en Diagon alley-sin darse cuenta estaban demasiado cerca pues la foto no era muy grande y Ron la tenia en sus manos como si fuera un tesoro

-si, ella es mi hermana Ginny y su prometido Seamus Finnigan- Ginny y Semus saludaron desde dentro de la foto –se casaran la próxima semana, aunque yo le he dicho a Ginny que lo mejor seria esperar un poco mas

-cuanto tiempo han salido juntos?

-casi seis años, aunque le he dicho a Ginny que es muy pronto- su voz sonaba algo recelosa

-pronto- soltó Kerry –pues cuando esperas que se casen?

-cuando ella tenga edad, apenas tiene 23 años- respondió como si lo que estuviera diciendo Kerry fuera toda una locura

-que será...?

-pues cuando ella tenga unos 40 o 50 -le respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio

-vaya que eres sobre protector-sonrió y trato de levantarse del sillón pero estaba el piso demasiado resbaloso por la ceniza y dio un paso en falso quedando en precaria situación sosteniéndose de uno de los brazos del sillón de tal manera que los rostros de las dos únicas personas que estaban en esa habitación quedaron demasiado cerca

Ron podía ver ese par de ojos bicolores que tanto le intrigaban y noto un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de la chica, el sonrió y el rojo de las mejillas de Kerry aumento: no podían decir si era por que ella estaba cayendo a causa de las ceniza o si el se estaba acercando a ella pero su rostros quedaron tan cerca que ambos podían escuchar su respiración..

_BUM!_

-cof, cof, cof-

Kerry termino por caerse y contrario alo que la gravedad hubiese deseado no termino en el regazo de Ron si no el piso llena de ceniza que ya estaba en el piso y de la que se había alzado del nuevo arribo de otra persona. Ron estaba rojo hasta las orejas por un minuto se había dejado llevar demasiado por el momento

-Ronald deberías arreglar esto-rápido reconoció la voz y no pudo recordar ningún otro momento en el cual Hermione hubiese sido menos oportuna que este

Kerry se incorporo rápidamente mientras la ceniza un no se disipaba y se coloco muy por detrás del sillón donde se encontraba sentado Ron

-_evanesco-_ el hechizo de Hermione dio resultado la sala libre de ceniza y quedo libre de al que estaba suelta por el ambiente- no sabia que tenias compañía-dijo al notar la presencia de Kerry – interrumpo algo- Hermione siempre había sido demasiado suspicaz y no perdió de vista detalles como el rubor el las mejillas de Kerry t el hecho de que Ron parecía un poco molesto con la llegada de ella

-no nada de hecho ya me voy- era obvio que escapaba de algo Hermione alzo una ceja y solo la vio desaparecer en la chimenea aun muy roja como para dirigirle una mirada directa a Ron

-le gustas sabes- cometo luego de que Kerry se fue en el lapso de los acontecimientos Ron se había parado dificultosamente de su sillón y se dirigía a la cocina había pasado tantas horas ahí sentado como estatua que ya le estaban dando hambre

-no digas tonterías- sonrió, la verdad le agradaba la idea de gustarle a Kerry pero no cuando Hermione estaba ahí _"ella es tu amiga recuerdas solo tu amiga_" le reprimió una muy molesta voz desde lo mas recóndito de su mente

-como quieras pero es verdad- Hermione le siguió a paso lento a la cocina había estado ahí tantas veces curándole la resaca a el y Harry que ya conocía mas la cocina de Ronque la suya propia

se sirvieron un vaso de jugo, nostalgia a Hogwarts el jugo empacado nunca sabia igual al que preparaban los elfos pero era solo por nostalgia

-por que tengo la impresión de que esta no es una visita social- le pregunto regularmente cuando le iba a visitarlo era para contarle de la oficina o de algún nuevo fracaso amoroso y comenzaba a habar de inmediato pero esta vez no lo hizo así, por lo cual Ronse temió que no fuera a contarle ago "normal"

- por que no lo es- respondió llanamente a este punto ya tenia toda la atención de Ron- creo que hemos encontrado la solución a tu problema del seguro- continuo algo nerviosa

si tenia la atención de Ronantes con esas palabras se ganaba por completo el cerebro de ese chico que solo se volteo a verla esperando la panacea de su vida

-

les ha gustado? Que tal Kerry? Ha cambiado en algo su impresión de la chica? Sean pacientes que el próximo capitulo sabrán muchas cosillas mas pero mientras tanto los dejo son el titulo que les da mucho pa' imaginar : **¡¡Casémonos!**

Obvio sabrán de que se trata pero espérense a las reacciones de todos los demás por cierto ha pensado que diría la familia Weasley de eso jajaja esto se pone mas divertido esperen intromisiones de Harry, Semus, Mollly, Fred, Geoge, y quien sabe tal vez también Draco aparecerá por acá, ademas que hace Pansy en este fic? Jeje ya lo sabran

Espero sus reviws (la velocidad en la que actualice será directamente proporcional a la velocidad con la cual ustedes manden el reviw)


	4. ¡¡CaSemOOnoS!

Hey hola adivinen que? Me ha tocado una maestra que revisa la ortografía en cada trabajo! Definitivamente el de arriba quiere que este año mejore ese aspecto de vida jaja las cosas pasan por algo no? Y pues que le vamos a hacer algo me dice que este semestre me dolerá demasiado las mano de las repeticiones que voy ha hacer pero que no eso a ninguno de ustedes les tiene mucho cuidado así que mejor entramos a lo nuestro: el fic pero antes las respuestas de sus reviws:

-

**El Plan Del Destino **by

PADFooT-BlaCK

(que daría yo por que mi vida fuera así de sencilla!)

**Capitulo cuatro **

**�¡Casémonos!**

-bien habla ya mujer- Ron no podía esperar mas para saber cual era la solución que según Hermione tenia entre manos lo que fuera seguro seria mejor que la única otra opción que había pensado: pedirle prestado a Percy, Fred y George el dinero para pagar las cuentas y regresar a vivir con sus padres. Lo que fuera que Hermione tenia entre manos no podía ser peor que eso (n/a: eso cree el pero yo se la verdad muahaha)

-bien antes que nada esta fue idea de Luna y de tu hermana- Hermione quería dejar muy en claro el proceder de semejante "ideota" que estaba a punto de decir- yo misma no quería pero me han convencido y creo que es lo mas conveniente- Ron rodó los ojos �¿era acaso el día oficial de irse por las ramas?

-Hermione podrías decirme ya cual fue esa idea de mi hermana- le pregunto desesperado ella estaba de espaldas buscando algo, solo ella sabia que, la verdad era que no buscaba nada simplemente no se atrevía decírselo a la cara

-bien estuvimos ablando de los tecnicismos y cláusulas de las pólizas y todo eso y... bueno revisamos la mia y ...- ya estaba a punto de llegar al meollo del asunto pero Ron no pudo contener su pregunta

¿qué tiene que ver tu póliza en esto? Es la mía la que es toda una porquería- su comentario no pudo ser mas certero era exactamente esa pregunta la que no quería responder

-pues todo- le respondió armándose de todo el valor posible para intentar verlo aunque sea a los pies

-explícate- el tono era de curiosidad pero también de miedo aun no captaba en que le iba a ayudar el seguro de Hermione a el a menos que hubiese una cláusula en la cual puede cubrir la cuenta de su mejor amigo aunque eso era prácticamente imposible

-veras ahí una parte con la cual podríamos pagar tus cuentas- trato de desviar lo mas posible lo que se tenia que hacer para que eso fuera real

y al parecer a Ron eso no le importaba una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y el pálido color que este había adquirido en su estancia en el hospital desapareció de inmediato pues la buena noticia le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, si hubiese podido bailar en ese momento lo hubiese hecho tenia unas ganas de darle un beso a su amiga que de no ser por que los hechizos de restricción que aun tenia (cortesía de los sanadores de san Mungo) lo hubiese hecho

- es en serio- le pregunto feliz levantándose mas rápido de lo permitido lo cual le resulto en un dolo se espalda- AAAAAHH- Hermione se asusto al oír el grito y se acerco a ayudarlo cual fue su sorpresa al ver que lejos de la mueca de dolor que esperaba la sonrisa no se había ido del rostro de Ron - eso es genial Hermione, no tendré que pedirle dinero a Percy ni a Fred y George, son mis hermanos pero sabes como son. Hermione me has dado la mejor noticia de...- pero se detuvo al ver el gesto que mas miedo le daba de Hermione mas aun que cuando esta enojada ...se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior ...estaba nerviosa había algo mas , lo sabia

-que pasa- pregunto con miedo a su amiga

-bueno es que hay un pequeñísimo problema- le dijo tratando de minimizar el hecho

-lo que sea no puede ser peor que pedirle dinero a mis hermanos- le respondió aun optimista .. OH POBRE ILUSO!

-bien ...si eso piensas... Ron tu ... bueno la cláusula cubre los gastos ... pero tu...y ...yo- intento de verdad intento mirarlo a los ojos pero simplemente no pudo de una u otra manera sus zapatos parecían mas importantes- bueno es que deberemos estar...

-Hermione...Ron ... – "genial momento para interrumpir" pensó Hermione cruelmente al escuchar la voz de Harry en la sale de estar obviamente había ido a ver como seguía su amigo pero no se le ocurrió que tal vez no era el momento oportuno... ese era el problema con la magia la gente se aparecía sin aviso alguno , Hermione nunca se acostumbro a eso

Ron que ya estaba de pie fue el que tomo primer paso a la sala para saludar al llegado huésped, Hermione que por fin había llegado a las palabras indicadas maldijo la interrupción

"_que oportuno!..pero por que simplemente no se lo dices? No es tan difícil: Ron, para que podamos agra tus cuentas primero deberemos casarnos... si claro que fácil!" _Pensó para si mientras soltaba un suspiro y se dirigía a la sala para saludar a Harry

-Ya leíste estas notificaciones Ron- Harry mantenía a altura visible una de las tantas cartas que le habían llegado a Ron después de la partida de Wood una en especial de color verde

-no la verdad no he tenido tiempo – mintió Ron, claro que había tenido tiempo mucho tiempo pero no había tenido ánimos de nada ni siquiera de levantar un dedo�¿que dicen?

-pues la mayoría son cartas de fans... ya sabes lo normal ..pero esta – le extendió la carta con el sobre verde pero fue Hermione quien la tomo y leyó:

Estimado Señor Weasley : Por el presente conducto me permito informarle que debido a su condición tan – el tono de Hermione fue bajando de volumen según avanzaba en la lectura logrando solo rescatar algunas frases- ...en un lapso de una semana... veremos obligados... de acuerdo con la cláusula...-el color que Hermione había recuperado del nerviosismo de la cocina desapareció de nuevo

- que dice- pregunto Ron a estas alturas no podían ser malas noticias, no había mas malas noticias; de aquí en adelante todo debía de ser mejor, nada podía empeorar... o eso creía

-te están desalojando- le dijo en voz baja y temiendo al reacciona de su amigo

ron solo se dejo caer en el sof�- cuanto tiempo me dan- parecía como si esa en especial se la hubiera temido y solo las palabras de la chica se lo hubieran confirmado

-una semana-

-puedes volver a casa de tus padres- le sugirió Harry – ahora que Percy y Bill se han casado y no viven en casa supongo que a tus padres no les molestara

-supongo- fue la única respuesta Hermione le dio la carta para que le leyera el mismo pero no lo hizo solo la tomo y la dejo de nuevo junto con las otras

-creo- intervino Hermione –que deberías venir a mi casa- la voz sonó determinada contrario a la cara de inseguridad que puso al pronunciar las palabras. Las reacciones de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar _"es ahora o nunca"_ se dijo a si misma- Casémonos- Ron casi se cae del sillón y Harry tenia la boca tan abierta que Hermione creyó ver parte de la cuerdas bucales _"tal vez esas no eran las palabras adecuadas" _se reprocho al ver que ninguno respondía en especial Ron.

-Hermione ...yo...- fue el primer intento de respuesta del pelirrojo, el cual abría y cerraba la boca pero no salia un solo ruido de ello

-Hermione ... ¿acabas de proponerle matrimonio a Ron- Pregunto incrédulo Harry

-tal vez no lo dije bien- se apeno al ver la mala elección de palabras que había hecho- Ron la cláusula de la que te conté, bueno... solo cubriría tus gastos si los dos estuviéramos casados en ese casi la póliza cubre las cuentas de mi marido, nos esperaremos unos meses, lo suficiente para que te recuperes y regreses a tu trabajo luego pediremos el divorcio y todo será como antes- explicó rápidamente y sin tomar aire al final el resultado fue al caras de mayor confusión en los chicos de lo que jamás hubiese visto antes Hermione, sonrió insegura- esa fue la idea de tu hermana- termino

-mi hermana quiere que nos casemos- el tono fue un retroceso en el tiempo al mismo Ron que no sabia nada de chicas y que entendía mucho menos de ellas

-técnicamente si- respondió Harry aun con cara de asombro

-quisieras evitar esa palabra por favor-no era que tuviera algo en contra de Harry sol oque últimamente esa palabrita había acarreado muchos problemas en su vida

-escucha no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa solo simularemos una boda, tu hermana a accedido a cedernos todos sus preparativos para su boda y posponer la suya unos meses, así no e evitaremos de levantar sospechas de una boda apresurada- Hermione ya mas calmada y un poquitin mas segura le comenzó a explicar toda la platica que horas antes había sostenido con su futura cuñada

-así que Ginny postergara su boda- parecía que al menos había buenas noticias dentro de todo para Ron

- dijo que convencería a Semus y que nosotros nos podríamos casa en una semana ya he hablado a la aseguradora y aclarado todo con mi representante legal el cual asegura que si comprobamos que los planes de boda ya estaban antes de el accidente todo es legal, recuerdas el articulo del mes pasado sobre ti donde nos involucraban a ambos? ..bien podemos usar eso – eso fue idea de Luna pero igual servia a la causa a cada palabra que decía la chica Ron parecía mas convencido de que era la mejor solución después de todo, la cosa parecía muy bien planeada

-así que nos casaríamos solo para que tu seguro cubra mis cuentas-trato de cerciorarse que lo que había escuchado era verdad, Hermione solo asintió

Harry trataba de calibrar la situación; al parecer sus dos mejores amigos se iban a casar y no precisamente por las razones mas comunes, si no por conveniencia, aunque el en las mismas situaciones haría lo mismo, además si se iban a divorciar en unos meses no veía cual era el problema así que solo sonrió en apoyo a sus amigos

-me parece que todo esta muy bien planeado- dijo por fin Harry

-solo falta que Ron acepte- Hermione aun no parecía ver muy convencido a su futuro marido

-casémonos- dijo por fin Ron luego de un gran silencio y momentos tensos

a su respuesta una parte de Hermione se alivio y otra se asusto aun mas la incertidumbre del futuro parecía algo aun mucho mas incierto

-

Los días parecían mas largos y las labores de la oficina no ayudaban a la distracción Hermione trataba de mantenerse ocupada el mayor tiempo posible pero para su desgracia los humanos tienen la necesidad de dormir y cuando ese momento llegaba no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que dentro de unos días se casaría, esto no era como lo había imaginado "_ni siquiera con quien lo había imaginado" _esa molesta voz interna últimamente estaba muy entrometida y esa noche previa a su boda no había sido la excepción antes de dormir recordó cada una de la reacciones de la gente cercana...

-nos casaremos- dijo Ron a su familia reunida en la madriguera el domingo pasado. El estaba dificultosamente de pie justo en la cabecera de la mesa tomando a Hermione de la mano

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa Bill y Fleur, Percy y Penélope, Fred y su nueva conquista, George y Angelina, incluso Charly había venido desde lejos para esa comida, Ginny y Semus el cual no tenia muy buena cara pero al notar un ligero apretón por parte de Ginny cambio un poco y la escena pareció congelarse unos segundos.

La señora Weasley dejo caer la tetera de la impresión y el señor Weasley solo sonrió bondadosamente a Hermione, ambos (Ron y Hermione) habían acordado que para que todo fuera mas real necesitaban que todos actuaran como si eso fuera real así que frente a la familia ellos se casarían por la razones mas comunes: amor

-sabia que tarde o tempranos terminarías en la familia- le felicito el señor Weasley parándose para abrazarla y desearles lo mejor claro que aun no les habían dicho la parte mas "interesante" de todo

-oh querida bienvenida a la familia- la señora Weasley era demasiado emotiva y le abrazo como una madre a una hija

seguido de eso siguió todo un sin fin de felicitaciones y continuos comentarios sobre la tardanza de la pareja los cuales los dos los recibieron un tanto sonrojados aunque el rubor de Ron subió aun mas cuando Fred se acerco a felicitarlo

- que bien guardado te lo tenias pero ya no te aguantabas las ganas verdad- le dijo por felicitación- no te asustes de la noche de bodas eres un Weasley sabrás que hacer-termino con una picara sonrisa

-aun en esas condiciones- ayudo George dando una rápida mirada a las muletas en las que se sostenía Ron

luego de que las cosas se calmaron un poco y Ron dejo de reírse nerviosamente, a Hermione le toco soltar la siguiente noticia

-será en una semana- anuncio la chica aun tomada de la mano de Ron

-pero dentro de una semana se casan Seamus y Ginny- recordó la señora Weasley sin entender el punto del comentario

-de hecho Semus y yo no s casaremos dentro de tres meses madre- corrigió Ginny ayudando un poco a su amiga

-todos estos meses he estado planeando la boda de mi hija- soltó en un chillido agudo la matriarca weasley

-corrección a estado planeando la boda de su Hijo- le ayudo Harry- los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo para darles la sorpresa

después de una "reprimenda" la comida siguió su curso aun que Hermione y Ron se sentían algo incómodos rodeados de gente que les deseaba fueran felices en un matrimonio que ambos sabían no duraría ni un año

Eso fue de lo mas insensato que Hermione había hecho en toda su vida: engañar a casi toda la familia Weasley sobre un supuesto amor que hacia años se había acabado. Pero eso no fue lo peor aun faltaba la reacción de sus padres

-que tu que- decía su padre sosteniendo a su madre aun en shock por la noticia

-nos casaremos en una semana- repitió Hermione

-hija tu siempre has sido muy sensata que es lo que pasa contigo- trato de razonar sui padre

-es que quieres matarme- alcanzo a murmurar su madre

-mama yo...-regularmente en toda novela clásica esta era la parte en la cual la heroína trágica defendía su amor incomprendido, pero Hermione ni era heroína, ni aquí existían alguna amor incomprendido, vaya, que solo existía una fuerte amistas pero nada mas; así que hizo acopio de memoria y recordó una novela cursi que leyó en la infancia- el es amable conmigo, me entiende y me ayuda en todo lo que puede, tiene un trabajo muy bueno y un futuro prometedor, es detallista , y comprensivo, hemos mantenido esta relación por mucho tiempo además de que me ama así que si me quiero casar con el es mi decisión- no era exactamente así como iba pero era algo por el estilo sus padres escucharon cada palabra y a cada una de ellas su cara cambiaba a un mejor semblante

-no sabia que pensaras así de mi- le susurro Ron al ver la "actuación" de Hermione frente a sus padres

-lo leí en una novela cuando tenia 10 años–le corrigió también en un susurro –no te emociones

-cariño comprendemos eso pero por que tan pronto- comenzó su madre

-acaso el...- ni siquiera tuvo que terminar la pregunta Hermione y Ron respondieron al mismo tiempo

-NOOOO!

-yo la respeto- le respondió Ron

-gracias- susurro Hermione

-de que? Eso lo vi en una serie de temevilsion- le devolvió la gracia- no te emociones

-televisión Ron, televisión- le corrigió molesta

Aun podía ver el rostro de su madre estupefacto ante la noticia y el hecho de poder decirle la verdad le mortificaba aun ,as aunque pensándolo bien no podía imaginarse como decírselo a su madre "_Mama me casare en una semana por que me siento culpable de arruinar la vida de mi mejora amigo y la única manera de acabar mi sentimiento de culpa es casándome con el y haciendo que mi seguro pague las cuantas que no pude pagar debido a que perdió su empleo por mi culpa"_ si claro que bien suena se respondió sarcástica y entre tantos pensamientos su cabeza se revolvió aun mas en la almohada y poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño aunque ella no era la única que pensaba en ese tema

-

Las cajas a su alrededor ya estaba llenas con sus pertenencias Ron aun estaba despierto y eran las 12 de la noche tomando en cuenta que mañana a esas horas estaría casado con su mejor amiga eso y un dolor punzante en la espina dorsal no eran una combinación muy certera para una buena noche.

La noticia la habían tomado demasiado bien su familia mas de lo que el esperaba al parecer todos creían de verdad que ambos estaba enamorados (al menos el lo había estado de ella hace mucho tiempo) y su madre luego de reprenderlo por su falta de consideración con la familia felicito a ambos y comenzó a hacer algunos ligeros cambios al vestido que había comprado para Ginny como Hermione era ligeramente mas alta que Ginny había unos cuantos detalles que arreglar y la señora Weasley se encargo en seguida de eso.

Claro que también estuvo el punto de darle las gracias discretamente a Semus por aceptar postergar su boda aun que claro esto no significaba que Ron ya estuviera del todo de acuerdo con lo que "el pervertido de Semus" quería hacer con su pequeña hermana. Semus se mostró un poco renuente a las idea de no casarse cuando lo había planeado pero comprendí perfectamente la situación después de todo Ginny le había contado una "historia de amor" que hubiese conmovido hasta a Sanpe (Ginny también prometió que nadie mas aparte de la gente indispensable se enteraría, el hecho de que Harry supiera la verdad era solo por que el de ninguna manera se hubiera creído semejante cuento Ron recordaba esa platica

-Semus gracias por el favor- le dijo apartándolo un poco de la reunión

- no hay de que cuñado- esta palabrita lo molesto pero dadas las situaciones no era muy amable ahorcarlo en ese momento -Ginny me lo contó todo- le sorprendió Ron no había hablado con su hermana así que el no sabia a que se refería Semus cuando decía "todo"

-de verdad- se incomodo un poco

-si me parecía algo obvio después de todo ustedes dos han estado enamorados desde el colegio- Ron no capto el por que de ese comentario tan raro- creo que es muy romántico casarse así de repente-continuo-supongo que ya no podían esconderlo mas- termino con una picara sonrisa a la cual ron sonrió nerviosamente

¿no se te puede ocultar nada verdad- eso en un futuro sonaría como una burla pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada mas que eso

La boda que habían planeado seria mañana por la noche en un mirador cerca del puerto de Dover llamado Clovmind los únicos cambios que se tuvo que hacer fue cambiar al sacerdote por un juez, un cambio de invitados y la cancelación de la luna de miel, ya que debido a "la condiciones Ron y a las labores de Hermione no podían hacer el viaje por ahora" habían argumentado a la familia cuando se tocaba el tema

Aunque la familia era exactamente lo que le preocupaba mas...

-no te preocupes Rony todo te saldrá bien- le decía burlón Fred una tarde que se les ocurrió la genial idea de ayudarle a empacar todos los hermanos Weasley

-no lo molestes no ves que le no es como tu-le reprocho Bill

-claro que no es como yo ...como si el pequeño tuviera esa suerte- regreso el insulto Fred

-al menos "le pequeño" se atreve a dar el paso – le recordó Bill ya que las relaciones de Fred no duraban por que al chico le daba miedo comprometerse (o eso pensaba toda la familia)

-si claro el paso a la tumba- se burlo de nuevo Fred como si el comentario no le hubiera quedado

-yo siempre pensé que ustedes terminarían juntos – le repitió Percy por quincuagésima ves en el día – desde que los vi en el torneo de los tres magos lo supe

-en serio- no era que de verdad le importara pero tal vez el tema del torneo cambiara un poco el tan incomodo tema de engaño –por que lo dices?

-recuerdas cuando Fleur te dio ese beso- Ron solo asintió, Bill hizo una mueca de desaprobación

-ella claramente estaba celosa- le respondió con una sonrisa picara que parecía contagiable en la familia los últimos días-no mucho pero si algo

-además el hecho de que siempre estaban peleando- ayudo Charly- esa es el coqueteo mas infantil que yo haya visto nunca antes

-ron ya no quería hablar del tema así que dejo que sus hermanos hablaran de millón y media de situaciones en las cuales ambos habían salido mal parados en alguna situación que bien parecía "algo mas"

aunque tanto recuerdo le hizo rememorar sus días pensando en ella y los dos meses mas cortos de su vida a su lado ...el hecho era que dentro de unas horas el estaría casado y que su vida estaría resuelta al menos por ahora, ya después arreglarían lo del divorcio después de todo Semus era magobado, "_todo estará bien_" fue lo ultimo que se repitió antes de ir a la cama...

-

que tal va? A mi me agrado es un poquitin corto pero si le seguía me quedaba muy largo y pues como que no ayudaba mucho espero no haberme tardando actualizarlo pero les repito la velocidad con la que actualice es directamente proporcional a la velocidad con la que me manden un reviw no pido muco solo uno ... jeje bueno ya me voy pero como siempre mientras tanto les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo: **Las mieles del matrimonio**

Lo que a mi en lo personal no me gustaría presenciar ...LA BODA de Ron y Hermione y no por que no me guste la pareja si no por que se lo lleva y me deja con las manos vacías bua bua bua aaaaaaHHH además de que en este sabremos que tal les va a eso dos de casados, y si de verdad todo este teatro da resultado además adivinen quien estará en el próximo capitulo? Así es entra Pansy en pantalla en un personaje un tanto mmmm interesante y problemático para le querida Hermione jeje esto se pone mas divertido peor yo lo dejo ya ...que se diviertan y recuerden disfrutar la vida


	5. LAs MieLes Del mAtrImOniO

En memoria de Fco. Valle que me enseño tantas cosa y aun ahora lo sigue haciendo donde quiera que estés : te amo papá

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**El Plan Del Destino **by

PADFooT"BlaCK 

(una sonrisa es una curva que endereza muchos caminos)

**capitulo 5**

**Las mieles del matrimonio**

La mañana no pudo haber pasado mas lenta, a Hermione le parecía que en lugar de avanzar el reloj retrocedía cada dos por tres. Desde temprano habían llegado Luna y Ginny para ayudarla a prepararse para la boda el vestido le quedaba realmente hermoso parecía que lo habían hecho para ella (cosa que no era cierto) con los hombros al descubierto pero de mangas largas daba un toque de coqueteo aun con el velo puesto

"Ginny ...se que este iba a ser tu vestido" le soltó cuando estaban arreglando su cabello – pero no me hagas sentir mas culpable y quita esa cara"

regularmente cuando una amiga se casa debería ser el mas feliz de la compañía pero Ginny tenia una cara fruncida que no sabias si era disgusto, envidia o indiferencia

"ella no esta enojada contigo" le corrigió Luna como si lo que dijera Hermione no tuviera sentido

"entonces esa cara es de felicidad?" le pregunto sarcástica

"es que te queda mejor el vestido que a mi" acepto renuente Ginny levantándose del rincón donde se encontraba y aplicándole mas poción alisadora al cabello alborotado de Hermione

la "novia" se sonrojo hasta las orejas, "_increíble el día de tu boda y no te habías probado el vestido antes" _esa vocecita comenzaba a ser muy molesta

toda la tarde se la paso pensando si seria demasiado tarde para arrepentirse después de todo Ron no la quería, bueno si... pero solo como amiga y ella?... ¿lo quería? Claro que no, ella sabia perfectamente que lo suyo nunca funciono antes �¿por que funcionaria ahora? Al dar las 12 pareció como si de repente se le hubiese acordado que tenia que avanzar y acelero el ritmo, en menos de lo que decía "muggle" ya estaba en la cabaña reservada para la recepción la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde se llevaría acabo la boda. No pudieron encontrar un lugar en el cual ponerla mas nerviosa, desde el cuarto que le asignaron podía ver a los invitados llegando uno a uno, antes de salir y casarse pidió a las chicas que la dejaran sola un instante

respiro profundo volvio a alzar la mirada y descorrio un poco las cortinas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Semus y Ginny habian planeado una boda muy bonita, dirían el "si" justo cuando el sol diera sus ultimo rayo del dia, y el paisaje abierto del mar de Dover era realmente hermoso, Hermione no pudo imaginar una boda mejor que esa, volvio a ver a los invitados y pudo ver al señor Weasley hablando con sus padres "_las familias se conocen_" penso ironica _"si supieran que todo esto es una farsa,... mejor que no lo sepan _"

TOC, TOC puedo pasar?" escucho la voz apagada de Harry al otro extremo de la puerta

"adelante" no volteo a verlo solo siguió observando por la ventana escondiéndose entre las cortinas para no ser vista

Harry se acerco a ella y se asomo para ver lo mismo que ella Dumbledore y cuerpo de profesores llegaban juntos desde la colina, Ginny habia insitido tanto en invitarlos ahora ella se sentia tan incomoda al tener que engañarlos tambien e ellos

"vamos ni que fuera la primera vez que les mientes" le dijo Harry quedamente al notar lo inquieta que estaba. Ella sonrio timida al recordar la primera vez que mintió a un profesor, habia sido para sacar de un aprieto en el cual se habian metido por intentar salvarla de un troll aun recordaba a ron con la varita en alto ...

"tienes razon" dijo simplemente dando vuelta y mirándose al espejo, unca chica castaña con vestido de novia le devolvió la mirada

"te ves... hermosa" dijo timidamente Harry detrás de ella, Hermione enrojecio hasta las orejas y volteo para mirarlo

"gracias" estaban mas cerca de lo que jamas (eceptuando claro cuando cayeron en el partido de quidittch pasado) habian estado antes "...yo..." _¿qué era ese cosquilleo dentro de ella? _Se pregunto confundida solo veia los profundos ojos verdes que poco a poco se acecaban mas y mas..

TOC, TOC

"Hermione es hora!" era la voz de la señora Weasley, habia sido una suerte que no entrara que pensaria si hubiese visto a "la novia" tan cerca del "padrino" hubiese sido un tanto incomodo

"hem creo que tienes que irte" susurro Harry muy cerca de sus labios (n/a: la autora escribe esto con una sola mano por q la otra le esta golpeando por semejante escena)

parecio como si Hermione caminara entre las nubes solo podia ver esos ojos y pensar en sus actos futuros realmente no sabia que habia sucedido ahí los pies la llevaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña, bueno los pies y los constantes empujones ded la señora Weasley, por qlguna razon a Hermione le parecia que ella hablaba, y muy rapido, pero ninguna oración llego completa a su cerbro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"vamos papa ya vasta!" Ron trataba de deter a su padre y es que desde que habian llegado no dejaba de hablar de cuan feliz le hacia su matrimonio

"es que no lo puedo evitar se ven tan lindos juntos" dijo con una cara un tanto extraña en su rostro el señor Weasley

"papa me estas asutando!" le calmo una vez mas Ron a su padre Percy seguia criticando a sus espaldas el hecho de que el cuello de la capa tradicional de bodas estaba un poco arrugada

"vamos ya es hora" dijo la cabeza de Charlie asomándose por la puerta de la tienda instalada a un lado de el lugar donde se oficiaría la boda

"momento" se detuvo de repente Ron" donde esta el padrino?

"deja lo saco de mi bolsillo" dijo sarcástico Fred

"ja-ja" respondió Ron estaba tan nervioso y no sabia exactamente por que, Hermione era su mejor amiga y esta en realidad no era su boda, bueno si pero no, es decir ...sacudió la cabeza tantos pensamientos tan enredados comenzaban a tener muy poco sentido y como resultado: un dolor de cabeza insoportable

al salir de la tienda no se esperaba tantos invitados todos los compañeros de generación de el colegio, algunos de los pocos compañeros del trabajo de ambos, antiguos amigos de la familia y por supuesto la familia de ambos (aunque la familia Weasley superaba por mucho en numero a la familia Granger)

"ahora o nunca" susurro para si mismo Ron mientras de encaminaba al altar acompañado, claro, por sus muletas ya que sin ellas no podría caminar se veía tan gracioso tratando de mantener el equilibrio poco tiempo después llego Harry apresurado desde la cabaña donde se supone seria a recepción

"donded diablos estabas?" los nervios eran bastante notables en ron ahora estaba en el tercer arreglo que dejaba totalmente hecho trizas y seguia con el cuarto si no hubiese sido por que Harry lo detuvo

"ya basta Ron, Hermione bajara en unos instantes" trato de tranquilizarlo

las cosas no pudieron salir mejor planeadas a pesar de ser febrero la noche era tan calida y calmada que invitaba a un largo paseo por la playa el ruido de las olas calmaba aun mas los animos y la puesta del sol se acercaba cada vez mas. No paso mucho tiempo antes de uqe todos comenzaran a tomar sus lugares el ministro su puesto y Ron, que parecia tan nervioso como su prrimer partido de Quidditch estaba listo cuando la marcha nupcial sono

la misa paso tan rapido que Ron ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que habia dicho el ministro vagamente recordo a Hermione asintiendo levemente tras el velo ahora el ministro le hablaba a el pero las palabras no llegaban a su cabeza simplemente estaba tan nervioso que se habia olvidado de cómo hablar

"señor Weasley? Señor le ha preguntado si acepta a..." por fin logro calmarse y reconocer esa parte e la ceremonia

"espere eso si me lo se" fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrio decir

"Ron te encuentras bien?" le pregunto Hermione apenas y susurrándole para que el ministro no la oyera, lo veia como si el chico estuviera un poco falto de facultades

"si si claro que si estoy bien" respondio

"señor no le pregunte si estaba bien le pregunte si acepta a .." el ministro pareciq eu comenzaba a enojarse era la primera vez que el novio no estaba poniendo atención a su propia boda

"si a eso tambien si"respondio rapido ahora los colores se le subieron a las orejas cuabndo los invitados rieron ante la cara de indignación que hizo el minitro pues ron casi grito la respuesta

después de que ambos firmaran el acta y los testigos tambien el ministro volvio a hablar no sin antes asegurarse que este vez ron si prestara atención "bien por el poder que me confiere el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra los declaro marido y mujer" ambos voltearon a verse ron con nerviosismo en los ojos y Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto rara "ahora puede besara a su esposa" el sol staba justo as mitad del mar no podias reconocer cual era el cielo y cual el mar, los tonos marrones y anaranjados teñian el cielo con tinetes de nostalgia

Ron quito lentamente el velo del rostro de Hermione, ella estaba tan linda se veia tan bien vestida de blanco que el no pudo saber en que momento dejo de ver su ojos y se concetro en los labios, Hermione estaba tan nerviosa pero a la vez tan expecatante el pelirrojo ahora marido suyo se acercaba y parecia no dudar en besarla, ella cerro los ojos y justo en ese momento sinto el pequeño y calido toque de los labios de Ron, el contacto no se rompio por unos instantes y si por ella hubiese sido nunca lo habria hecho pero el aplauso de la multitud y los silbidos de Fred y George no dejaban concentrtarce en el beso después de eso ambos se ruborizaron tanto que fácilmente hubieran sido confudidos con una fresa gigante

"bien ahora todos a la fiesta" ese habia sido George que mas que la boda siempre esperaba la diversión de todas partes

Ron y Hermione se quedaron viendo como embriagados por unos segundos antes de que Ginny se acercara y les dijera "si no supiera la verdad juraria que estan enamorados" esto saco a Ron de su embriages y lo devolvió a una vida real donde todo eso solo era un teatro

La fiesta se dio sin mas insidentes que las copas de mas de Hagrid las bromas constantes de Fred y Geroge fue una fiesta bastabte agradable lo unico raro era que lon novios estaba cada uno por su lado ignorandose mutuamente la gente casi ni lo noto, asi que la fiesta siguio como si nada hubiese sido una hermosa fiesta de no haber sido por alguien que no estaba invitado

"nos volvemos a encontrar Granger" una empalagosa voz le dijo por detrás a Hermione mintras platicaba con Ginny de el siguiente paso

"que diablos haces TU en MI boda?" le replico una vez que se despabilo de la sorpresa (o susto) y reconcio a la mujer que estaba parada justo en frente de ella

llavaba un vestido verde olivo entallado el cabello negro hasta la cintura estaba mas fea que como la recorbaba pero aun asi su voz tan catrosa era inolvidable... desgraciadamente inolvidable

"pansy?" Ginny estaba confundida pero no tanto comparada con Hermione

"lo mismo me pregunto yo" a esto Hermione no entendio sdi ella noqueria estar aahi si no habia sido invitada que rayos hacia esa serpiente ahí

"me vas a decir si o no que diablos haces aquí?" le pregunto a punto ded ahorcarla

"yo que tu mostraria un poco mas de respento ante tu monitora" le dijo pomposamente moviento el indice da un lado para el otro lo cual no hizo si no terminar de hartar a Hermione

"de que me hablas? Que monitora? Y como diablos sabias de mi boda? Nadie te invito" esta vez si le estaba gritando si habia alguien en este planeta que le enervara mas que Pansy Parkindon en ese momento no lo recodaba

"al contrario tu misma me invitaste" le extendio lo que parecia una tarjeta de presentación

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Supervisora General_

_Seguros Mágicos_

"seguros Mágicos?" Hermione reconocia esa empresa pero eso no era lo peor o peor era que crei saber para que rayos estaba ella ahí, la mueca que traia Hermione era una mezcla de confusión frustración aparte de las ganas que tenia de asecinar a Pansy no daba un buen resultado en su rostrto

"escucha ya vi suficiente por hoy ire a visitarlos el miércoles por la tarde" le dio una desagradable sonrisa se veia que disfrutaba la reaccion de Hermione dio la vuelta y se fue

"espera yo no le debo nada a la aseguradora" le reclamo

"no pero en casos como estos preferimos asegurarnos que no es una farsa" le dijo sin voltear a verla caminado a la salida Ron habia desaparecido pues no se veia por ningun lado, Hermione no sabiq que reponder a eso solo se paro en seco al esuchar la ultima palabra

"farsa?" repitio Hermione Ginny solo se quedo a su lado ocn una mirada mutua de preocupacion

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

que tal he se esperaban el papel de Pansy? a que no, tal vez aun no este muy claro pero no se preocupen ya lo sabran ... ahora mil disculpas a los R/Hr lo lamento en esa parte casi tuve que escribirla con los ojos cerrados para no ver las barrabasadas que estaba escribiendo lo lamento lo lamento lo lamento pero la historia lo requiere ya verán mas adelante por que lo hago pero wueno ya los dejo que de seguro tienen mejores cosa que hacer o al menos mas importantes, yo tengo un chingo de tarea para mañana pero aaa nooo la señorita queria escribir su fic, me regañaran mañana eso que ni que, pero ya que como dice mi ma : lo bailado nadie me lo quita wueno los dejo con el titulo del porx capitulo pa que se den una ideita de lo que se va a tratar:

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe?** jaja bueno ya byee y porfa dejen reviws solo pongan el mouse...sisisi.. esa flechita que se mueve misteriosamente por la pantalla ,si esa , ahora hagan Clic (osease pushenle el boton izquierdo) sobre el cuadrito que dice GO y escríbanme ¿ok? No es muy dificl verdad? Ok ya los dejo byeee y disfruten la vida

**cervatilla:** se que me tarde mucho en actualizar esto, me agrada escuhcar que les gustan mi fic aunque el reviw no fue muy largo doy las gracias y te pregunto:. ¿por qué el nick? Algo que ver con los merodeadores?

**Luuluu**: gracias una vez mas por tu reviw.. ya te vas dando una idea de lo que va ha hacer pansy aquí? En cuanto a lo de Ron y Hermione jeje espera el siguiente capitulo y los que le siguen hay una escenita muy interesante de celos que ya estoy esperando escribir muahahaha (risa malévola)

**Narwen Weasley** : bien pues gracias por el comentario me disculpo conla tardanza pero se me vinieron muchas cosas encima (examenes, depresiones, problemas, y de mas cosas que no quiero mencionar) pero yo cumpliendo con mi deber como buena pottermaniaca bye y gracias

**Kate Zabini** : eres una slytherin?n.n jeje no es ofensa mi mejor amiga es una slytherin tmb jeje, lo de Kerry originalmente no estaba en la trama pero como tulo dijiste fue para ponerle unpco de dramtismo te gusto la boda? Yo la adore uu

**Marce**: lamento decir que uan no es hora de que se den cuanta de lo uqe sienten (eso sera mas adelante) y claro que seguire con la historia en parte por que me gusta y en parte por que si nolo hago mi mejor amiga me mata jeje bye y gracias

**march:**wueno gracias no soy tangraciosa en la vida real pero gracias y espero no decepcionarte con el final a al menos nolo estaras si eres una Hr/R de corazon**  
**

**sara-Keyko**: lamento decepcionarte con la noche de bodas pero como la trama no daba para situaciones mas comprometedoras tuve que conformarme con esto no me gusta forzar una historia asi que lo deje un poco ...�¿asi? gracias por el reviw y perdon por la tardanza

**Luna Potter1**: wow no pense que causara tanta gracia jeje aunque gracias por las risas

**moony Weasley**: ja"ja respondiendo a tu chiste ojala fuera un personaje de JK (excepto Harry, pobre chico esa mujer no se cansa de hacerlo sufrir matando a su gente) asi actuaria por propia mano y le bajaria a Ron a la mensa de Hermione muahahahaha wueno ya recordaste que hace pansy en este fic o no?

**Karolita**: disculpa la tardanza pero se me vinieron muchos problemas encima y no estaba de humor como para escribir mi fic y Moony bien lo sabe disculpa la espera yo odio eso Asi que ahora debes estar diciendo "sisisi pero mas vale que para la proxima no se repita" y te comprendo otra vez pido disculpas y gracias por el reviw


End file.
